epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Scripts - V1/Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare - 1
walks into an unknown fortress... Beecanoe: Tch! Whoever this person is, I better make the deal and scram!! I already had enough trouble with that rock shit... ???: So you must be the one they call "Beecanoe"? gets startled by the raspy voice Beecanoe: COME OUT AND FIGHT, BASTARD!!! ???: My, my... Brash, are we? Beecanoe: WHO ARE YOU!?!? ???: He is so weak and fragile... The way I see it, there is no way this being could've attacked a Saurian. Beecanoe: Grr! Don't compare me to that traitor... ???: Now, now, Ouroburos. We must not provoke his inner emotions. gasps in delight, then smirks evilly Beecanoe: COME TO DIE, COWARD!?!!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!! Man, this is gonna be one hell of a show! R-Ouroburos: Just what in God's name are you implying? I'm far stronger than the original, and I truly believe I am much more powerful than you are... ???: Indeed... This man has lost his sanity to the fullest. All you individuals wanted power, right? Well power isn't most important... You need skill, intelligence, and stamina before you achieve that. stops smirking and glares at the other figure ???: What is it? Beecanoe: That voice of yours...! You're a pathetic image of myself. R-Beecanoe: Correction: I AM a replica of your own self, albeit more well-mannered and full of reflection. You, on the other hand, should be my real duplicate... Beecanoe: Gah-HAHA!! You must be full of shit to think that I could be your weak copy... readys his Penumbullet attack Beecanoe: ...Since I know no bounds!! PE--NUUUUUM-BULLEEEEEET!!!!!!! fires a barrage of dark-looking shards at the two replicas... But they both dodge! R-Ouroburos: You sad, diluted child... What makes you realize that you cannot hurt us at all? Master, do as you please! R-Beecanoe: Understood... GGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "replica" Beecanoe powers up an odd version of a Penumbullet from his hands and mouth Beecanoe: You may have evaded my Penumbullet, but you're still weak damnations of myself and that weak rock! RRRRAAAWWWW!!!!! savagely charges at his fake image, but the "replica" Ouroburos sneaks up on him and slams the latter to a wall Beecanoe: Gyuh?!!?! R-Ouroburos: My master needs vital time... Stay away. throws Beecanoe around like a rotten ragdoll Beecanoe: NAAAEEEAHHH!!!!! AAAAGHH!!! {Pukes up blood, coughs} I-IMPOSSIBLE!!! finally stops and then grasps Beec's neck and tightens it... Beecanoe: Know this: I won't lose to those who oppose me, especially a stupid rock creature that knows nothing! HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I SUBMIT TO YYYYYOOU?!?!?!?!?!? R-Ouroburos: Simple. You lack what the innocence has: true belief in yourself and others... THIS IS WHY YOU LOSE. R-Beecanoe: Thank you, my dear Ouroburos... You made that poor shell of me wait for so long. That was thankful... But now, Beecanoe, I'll see you in hell. replica rapidly shoots out a blast from his mouth R-Beecanoe: LIGHT.... PENUMBULLLLLLEEET!!!!!!!!!!! {BOOOOOMM!!!!!!} Beecanoe: You--- Nuh! collapses... R-Ouroburos: Well it seems like we have won against this coward... What should we do now? R-Beecanoe: {sighs} I suppose we have no choice. stares blankly at his companion, and then the real Beecanoe R-Ouroburos: What are you suggesting?! R-Beecanoe: We do this... points at a mirror full of a tainted aura R-Beecanoe: We must enter the Netherworld and find Lady Terios, so we can explain this huge problem. R-Ouroburos: I see... two beings enter the mirror... {VVVVRRRRWW!!!!!} (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga